(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a motor synchronous excitation brake, and more particularly, to one that shortens the braking time and promotes braking accuracy.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Whereas, a motor of the prior art when the power supplied to it is interrupted, will continue to operate due to inertia. Therefore, a brake is usually adapted to the shaft of the motor to stop the motor when the power is interrupted. However, as a diverter is only used to synchronously apply the braking by the brake when the motor stops, drawbacks including inconsistent braking force, malfunction and longer braking time required, and the risks of motor safety in serious cases.
To overcome those problems, an improvement (Utility Pat. No. 186017 titled xe2x80x9cSynchronous Excitation Motor Brakexe2x80x9d) made by this inventor as illustrated in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings, a rotor 15 adapted with a shaft 16 is penetrated through a casing 10 provided with an excitation coil 11 for the motor. An end cap 12 is each provided at both ends of the casing 10 to support the shaft 16 of the rotor 15 using bearings. When the motor is conducted, the shaft 16 starts to rotate as driven by the rotor 15 through the excitation coil 11. A brake 20 is provided between the rotor 15 and the end cap 12. A flange 17 formed with a series of wedge-shaped slots 18 is provided on the outer circumference of the rotor 15 while a braking disk 21 is provided by sliding on the shaft 16 and multiple wedges 22 corresponding to those wedge-shaped slots 18 from the flange 17 are provided on the outer circumference of the braking disk 21. Meanwhile, a braking spring 23 is holding against at where between the braking disk 21 and the rotor 15. Consequently, when the motor is excited, the braking disk 21 for being subject to the activated excitation coil 11 moves to the rotor 15 and rotates together with the shaft 16. On the contrary, once the power supplied to the motor is interrupted, the braking disk 21 for no longer being subject to the excitation coil 11 moves towards both end caps 12 of the casing 11 due to the tension exercised by the braking spring 23 for the braking disk 21 to apply synchronous braking in relation to those braking shoes 13 provided on the end caps 12.
The improvement does provide consistent braking force without those malfunctions as observed in the prior art, and faster braking. However, this inventor attempts a further improvement on upgrading the braking precision and shortening the braking time.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a motor synchronous excitation brake with improved braking precision and operation safety of the motor.
Another purpose of the present invention is to provide a motor synchronous excitation brake with increased braking speed to shorten the braking time required.
The foregoing object and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.